


Ghost sharks

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a mistake which could have end bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost sharks

Still shaking Dean closed his eyes and pulled his little brother into his arms. That had been close; almost too close. He didn't want to think about it what this ... thing ... the ghost shark ... would have done with Sam if he hadn't come back in time.

His father had warned them not to leave the shabby cabin. But the comic he was reading had been boring and Sammy was asleep, so he did sneak away to the nearby gas station. Only for some minutes, but when he did come back, Sammy was gone.

He did found him at the small lake, he was standing on the beach, staring over the water. It had taken some time until Dean had realized what was going on. The ghost shark, his dad was hunting, had found them; a blurred, grey, enormous body, black eyes full of hate.

Never before Dean had felt so much panic, inwardly he cried for his dad. He would know what to do, Dean didn't. But he had forced himself to stay calm, to pretend to know what he did. He was the hunter today. If he would fail it wouldn't only mean certain death for Sammy but for him, too.

"Dean!"  
The sharp voice of his father tore him out of his paralysis.  
"What's going on?"

"Just a nightmare," he murmured.  
"Everything is okay."

He took Sammy onto his arms to bring him back to bed and when he felt his arms around his neck, his warm breath, his still wet face ... and his heartbeat ... he knew that it was the truth, at least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = prompt: any / any / ghost shark ( B-movie-Titels)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
